encuentros nocturnos
by Libertad.BW
Summary: empezar a verla como a una chica… simplemente eso. Y vaya que había tomado el consejo al pie de la letra


**Apunto de escribir algo mediocre o tal vez… supremo ¿no sé? Todo puede pasar.**

**Pensé que todo había cambiado de posición pero en realidad esto sigue como un círculo vicioso, nunca acaba, ni termina, ni cambia… sólo gira sin cesar, nos marea y provoca confusión. **

Ella caminaba por ese pasillo oscuro, nauseabundo y visceral por las noches, buscaba terminar ese paseo nocturno lo más pronto posible odiaba esa responsabilidad absurda, qué tenía ella que cuidar para que todos estuvieran en la cama, sin embargo ahí estaba puntual como siempre dando el recorrido en silencio y el ceño fruncido.

Un estruendo en una de las salas continuas la hizo salir de sus pensamientos poco profundos. No era difícil adivinar quienes hacían tal alboroto a esas horas de la noche, quién más pueden ser que los merodeadores… esos hacían que sus deberes como prefecta aumentaran y ella siempre quedara como la que tiene que desarmar todo el alboroto. _Desgástante _así era su trabajo. Camino a paso ligero hasta el aula y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaban tres de los cuatro merodeadores: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter. Los dos primeros estaban parados alrededor del último. Sus rostros estaban demacrados llenos de barro y manchas de… sangre. Evans dio un grito de sorpresa al ver a los intrusos.

-Evans- dijo Sirius Black al notar su presencia junto a la puerta.

-merlín- estaban pillados, peor que pillados. Estaba cansada de ese cuarteto de mierda, metiéndose en líos, armando alboroto… lo único que faltaba peleas clandestinas donde acabara alguien herido… como esos tres acababan de hacer.

-espera, podemos explicar-

-oh no. Ésta, no van a poder explicarla. Están destilando sangre… ¿qué no tienen límites?-

-espera- James Potter se levantó de la mesa donde estaba recostado… al siguiente segundo se tiró al suelo del dolor- maldición

-vamos James a la enfermería. Ya estamos en la mierda, Evans nos va a delatar no podemos hacer nada más por _él_. Nos descubrieron- Black estaba junto a él tratando de levantarlo, sin embargo el moreno se rehusaba a la ayuda.

-no. Podemos hacer algo más- se levantó con una decisión de miedo. Se le contorsionaron todos los músculos del rostro por el esfuerzo y caminó hasta la puerta- lo siento, Evans, pero no podemos permitir que nos delates- ella no pudo hacer nada más… después de eso cayó al suelo petrificada.

°°

Ella estaba recostada en una de las camas de enfermería. La habían encontrado al día siguiente tendida enfrente de la puerta… totalmente petrificada. Salió de la enfermería cojeando porque después de semejante caída pues le habían quedado secuelas. Le preguntaron por el incidente, ella sólo argumento amnesia era la verdad no recordaba como había llegado ahí. La enfermera dijo que debió haber sido por el golpe que se llevo al caer. No le importaba, tenía un dolor de cabeza inmenso que reclamaba reposo y descanso. Así lo hizo estuvo en cama por dos días. Nadie le reclamo nada, se lo merecía después de pasar toda la noche inconsciente en el frío embaldosado del aula.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, ella seguía tendida en la cama y sin ningún deseo de cambiar de posición. Sus amigas se habían ido a Hogsmade a pasar el día libre entre escaparates y cervezas de mantequilla, la trataron de convencer pero ella declinó la oferta por una tarde de paz y tranquilidad. Así era hasta que escuchó una pequeña explosión en lo que debía ser la sala común. Por nada del mundo bajaría y haría uso de su placa de prefecta, por ella que se deformaran el rostro con petardos. Era su día libre y nadie lo arruinaría. De nuevo la explosión… otra vez… de nuevo… el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Con pesadez bajó a ver la fuente de los explosivos. La escena era muy peculiar, cuatro personas alrededor de lo que parecía un pedazo de pergamino, estaban muy concentrados y no notaron su presencia.

-qué te digo que así no es- escuchó decir al moreno que lucía muy enfadado- trae acá- arrebató el pedazo de pergamino de las manos de su compañero

-deja, Sirius. Que lo único que vas a conseguir es romperlo- susurró Remus Lupin con desesperación.

-cálmate, lunático. Sé lo que hago- observó el papel como si tratara de descifrar su contenido, lo único que ella observaba era un pedazo de basura.

-todo eso pasa por querer ayudarme. Deberíamos dejar esto de una vez, nos estamos metiendo en muchos problemas- Remus Lupin lucía más demacrada y preocupado que de costumbre.

-déjate de tonterías, lunático. Queremos hacerlo, además siempre nos metemos en problemas, esto es por una buena causa- James Potter sonrió mientras palmeaba el hombro del castaño… éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-sí. Además estamos así de conseguirlo- junto sus dedos meñique y pulgar- ahora no nos podemos echar para atrás- el moreno apuntó al papel con la varita… segundos después una rayo de luz inundó la sala junto con una explosión.

-oh por merlín- susurró la pelirroja al ver como el pergamino brillaba en las manos del moreno. Denotando su presencia.

-Evans- una punzada de dolor hizo que se sentara en las escaleras. Sentía que todo giraba a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que en cualquier momento devolviera su desayuno. Sintió a alguien a su lado, sujetándola por las mejillas… le susurraba algo pero simplemente no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿estás bien? Responde, Evans. Abre los ojos- sintió presión en sus mejillas

-ahora si nos la cargamos. Te dije Cornamenta que no le echaras el desmemorizante-

-cállate, Canuto- preocupado esa era la palabra que definía en esos momentos a los merodeadores- merlín. Tendremos que llevarla a la enfermería-

-¿a la enfermería? ¿Y qué le vamos a decir a Dumbledore cuando pregunte que le paso a su prefecta favorita? –

-¿entonces qué sugieres? ¿Qué la dejemos, cómo el otro día, tendida a su suerte?-

-no, pero nos la hemos arreglado sin ir ala enfermería. Llevémosla a…-

-Y sí despierta ¿qué le decimos? Hola, Evans. Perdónanos te tuvimos que petrificar y las secuelas fueron un derrame cerebral-

-esa fue tu idea, no sé porque reclamas algo que tú hiciste-

-basta, chicos. Llevémosla al cuarto y ahí vemos que hacemos, aquí puede entrar alguien y vernos.-

°°

Ahí estaba recostada en su cama, sabía que algo andaba mal, su respiración no era pausada. Llevaba algunos minutos desde que la trajeron de las escaleras. James Potter estaba a su lado viendo como su apariencia decaía a cada minuto, lucía pálida y frágil. Ellos tenían la culpa por tratar de mantener ese secreto hasta el límite de dañar la salud de alguien.

-ya nos cargamos a alguien. Al final resultó que seré el prófugo de la justicia que mi madre profetizaba-

-cálmate, Sirius. Se pondrá bien- mentiras eran lo que decía para mantener la calma.

-será mejor que avisemos a Dumbledore… no podemos hacer nada-

-¿y sí la llevamos a la enfermería y decimos que nos la encontramos desmayada en uno de los pasillos?-

-¿nos creerían?-

-no- soltaron un suspiro

-¿por qué no alguno de nosotros se desmaya y vamos a la enfermería… lo que nos den, se lo damos a Evans?- Peter Pettigrew habló después de parecer zombi

-¿Y si nos mata la poción que nos dan por fingirnos enfermos? –

-no nos la vamos a tomar… sólo observaremos-

-bien, es nuestra última opción, sino resulta tendremos que decir toda la verdad-

-bien ¿quién va a fingir?- Sirius Black estaba en medio de la habitación esperando voluntarios

-hazlo tú Peter, quien finge mejor que tú. Recuerdas la vez que le hiciste creer a McGonagall que te había dado la enfermedad del dragón púrpura-

-esa finta de inocente sirve de mucho. Vamos Colagusano que tú eres el enfermo, Remus sabe de pociones, él te acompaña y yo te hago segunda para eso de inventar la excusa de su desmayo-

-¿y yo?-

-tú cuidas a Evans-

-¿por qué yo?-

-¿quién le echo el desmemorizante?-

-¿quién opto por dejarla abandonada toda la noche?

-lancemos una moneda- sacó de su pantalón un galeón- pide

-cara- la moneda cayó

-perdiste mi amigo. Cruz- enseñó la moneda. El moreno se sentó derrotado en la cama junto a la pelirroja

-¿qué le digo si despierta?

-¿qué le vas a dar la noche de su vida?-rió

-muy gracioso, canuto- tiró una almohada al rostro de su amigo. Éste lo esquivó sin dificultad

-vamos. Que se hace tarde. Cuidado con meter mano, Cornamenta…

-cállate, Canuto. Puras idioteces sueltas-

-que delicado… ¿viene el periodo?

-dale, Canuto. Vamos, que ya hay que acabar con esto-

-ay, todo mundo anda susceptible-

-susceptible estás pero a que te crucifiquen. Dale- el castaño sacó a su amigo a trompicones

°°

Despertó lentamente de su sueño impuesto. Pestañeó varias veces hasta abrir completamente los ojos, remojó los labios con un roce de su lengua. Sintió un olor no común. Se sentó en la cama con pesadez, su cabeza tenía esporádicas punzadas. Notó los doseles rojos y la cama desconocida a su tacto… tenía la sensación de que no estaba en donde creía estar.

-tengo sed- murmuró para sí

-¿quieres un poco de agua?- a su lado James Potter escrutándola con la mirada

-¿dónde estoy?-

-en mi cuarto-

-¿por qué?- deslizó sus dedos por el cuello, lo sentía adolorido. Sintió la franela de su pijama recorriendo su hombro…-contesta- subió sin cuidado la prenda…

-te desmayaste en la sala común. No podíamos subir a tu habitación, así que te trajimos a la nuestra-

-ya veo- lucía perdida… no reclamaba nada. Estaba ausente- tengo sed. ¿Me das un vaso con agua?

-sí- se levantó hasta la mesita de noche y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso- toma

-gracias- lo bebió hasta el fondo

-¿quieres más?- al notar el vaso vacío. La pelirroja asintió y le tendió el vaso.

-gracias- dejó el vaso sobre la mesa- lo sé todo- soltó de pronto

-¿qué sabes?-

-que me lanzaron un desmemorizante, que me dejaron abandonada en el aula de transfiguración y que están haciendo experimentos con un pedazo de papel-

-yo…-

-también sé que lo hacían por una buena causa. Quiero saberla-

-¿cómo?-

-los escuché. Sé que están haciendo esto por algo o por alguien ¿quién es?-

-no puedo-

-pero sí pueden quitar a todos los que les estorben para lograr su objetivo-

-mira Evans, lo sentimos, pero no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-claro. Por mi pueden quitar la lepra del mundo, pero no por eso tienen que deshacerse de quien les _estorba._

-tú tuviste la culpa… por meter las narices donde no te llaman-

-¿perdón? Esta escuela, aunque les cueste creerlo, no es suya. No por encontrarme en el mismo lugar que ustedes debo cerrar los ojos para no meterme en sus asuntos… sino quieren ser sorprendidos caben un hoyo, métanse en él y ciérrenlo. A lo mejor ahí consiguen que nadie meta las narices en _sus_ asuntos o de paso le hacen un favor a la humanidad y se asfixian- la habitación empezaba a girar, así que se volvió a sentar

-¿qué te pasa?-

-nada… a lo mejor les hago el favor de desaparecer para no chivarles el plan-agachó la cabeza mientras su cabello cubría su rostro. Le dolía la cabeza enormemente-

-no digas tonterías, Evans. Ven que te llevo al baño para que te eches agua en la cara-

-no necesito tu ayuda, puedo sola- mentira… no podía ni respirar sola

-como quieras- un segundo después instalada en el piso de rodillas por el mareo

-ya ves. No seas terca, te llevo- se hinco frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros. Tenía las mejillas con un tono rojizo y le caían por la frente pequeñas gotas de sudor mientras sus ojos vislumbraban un verde muy intenso

-los odio, los odio-

-lo sé, lo siento, en verdad. Yo tuve la culpa… ninguno de ellos, juro que fue mi idea-

-necesito sentarme- el moreno la ayudo a incorporarse. Los dos quedaron sentados en el suelo recargados en la cama de éste- debe ser un secreto muy delicado u oscuro para hacer peligrar la vida de alguien

-no te queríamos hacer daño. Sólo que… merlín-

-¿sólo qué?-

-es importante-

-eso parece-recargó su cabeza en la cama- te das cuenta que estás apostando el pellejo por ese secreto

-sí-

-también sabes que los delatare-

-lo sé-

-¿pretendes desmemoriarme de nuevo?-

-no. Con un intento de asesinato es suficiente ¿no crees?-

-eso espero-

-no somos malos, sólo que esto se nos salió de las manos-

-eso parece, pero no todo se tiene que hacer a su manera y dejar que los demás sufran las consecuencias-provocó la risa del merodeador

-vaya Evans, sabes como hacer decaer a la gente-

-y tú tienes otras maneras de hacerlas caer- humedeció sus labios. Ahí sentada con esa pijama de franela, con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello revuelto por el dormir y sus labios entre abiertos húmedos por el contacto con su saliva… se veía tan mujer- ¿qué tanto miras Potter?

-nada-susurró secamente. Lo había visto mirarla con esos ojos llenos de lujuria, deseo o lo que fuera-yo no miro nada-

-claro-sonrió. Ese compañero suyo lleno de hormonas la estaba prácticamente desnudando con la mirada. El muy estúpido.

-vamos que te llevo a la enfermería-

-ya me siento mejor-

-claro. Le haces competencia a una vela de cera… demacrada y amarilla-

-vaya con tanta galantería me sonrojo en cualquier momento-

-nadie puede quedar bien contigo ¿cierto?-

-es que nadie lo hace de manera correcta-

-cuál es la manera correcta-

-dejar de tratarme como prefecta del colegio. Soy una chica… simplemente eso. No necesito argumentos sólidos ni pedanterías para tratar de convencerme de algo-

-lo dices por los intentos fallidos de salir contigo en quinto-

-por eso y por no darme la oportunidad de entender antes de lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizante.

-dijiste que no lo podríamos explicar. Pensé que empezarías a gritar y nos descubrirían-

-ves. Creen conocerme, pero en realidad sólo se guían porque soy una prefecta y suponen que mi primer objetivo es hacer caer a todos los gamberros del colegio para salvaguardar mi placa. Yo no la pedí, esto me toco. Y a veces lo detesto, me pierdo todo lo emocionante- sonrió con nostalgia

-y tú también crees conocernos, supones que por estar en un lugar indebido somos culpables… que todo lo hacemos con el fin de hacer alboroto, pero hay cosas más importantes-

-su secreto.

-sí. Por eso siento haberte portado tan bestia contigo al hechizarte y dejarte en el aula-

-en ese caso yo también me disculpo por ser tan poco indulgente con ustedes-

-disculpa aceptada-

-también la tuya-

-cornamenta llegamos-Sirius Black entró estrepitosamente con un Peter muy amarillo entre hombros junto con un Remus Lupin que traía en las manos una botellita amarilla- tarde pero lo conseguimos. Colagusano se trago un poco de poción pero se recuperará…-calló al ver a la pelirroja sentada en la alfombra. Despierta.

-tengo que irme Potter, ya sabes el deber llama-Así paso entre los chicos y salió por la puerta.

-nos va a delatar ¿verdad?-

-sí-

-ni modo. Tendría que llegar el día en que Dumbledore descubriera nuestro pequeño problema post-peludo-

°°

Ella caminaba por ese pasillo oscuro, nauseabundo y visceral. Traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su americana, otro recorrido nocturno.

-hola-susurró alguien a su oído-pensé que no vendrías-

-¿estás loco? Estos paseos nocturnos no me los pierdo por nada del mundo. Son mi deber ¿sabes?- sonrió. Había pasado más de un mes después del incidente. No los había delatado… al final era por una buena causa ¿no? Además estos deberes de prefecta se volvieron más digeribles, cierto moreno se dedico a visitarla todas las noches de ronda. Al principio como un buen amigo que le daba besos de buenas noches y ahora pues… era otro asunto-

-te das cuenta que nos pueden descubrir-tenía su cintura entre sus manos. Susurró en su oído mientras mordía con delicadeza el lóbulo de la pelirroja.

-no- recorrió el cuello del moreno con castos besos- yo sólo hago mis rondas y castigo a cierto delincuente por andar a estas horas de la noche deambulando por el castillo- en lugar de sus labios paso el lugar a su lengua

-oh, lily-la estrecho más hacia sí- vamos a…

-todavía no termina mi ronda- sintió la fría mano del merodeador adentrándose por su americana

-nadie se va a dar cuenta- susurró con avidez. Sus manos temblaron al contacto con la cálida piel de la prefecta

-ya van tres noches que notan mi ausencia- murmuró en un gemido… todo se había vuelto muy candente en sus encuentros. Sintió la boca del merodeador buscar la suya… profundizó el beso con avaricia, esos labios los anhelaba desde que los había probado. Eran una verdadera adicción, era un verdadero experto. Sintió la lengua del moreno darse paso entre sus labios- merlín, James- alcanzó a murmurar antes de perder el control- otro día más que más da ¿no?- dijo al separarse y notar la boca del merodeador dándose vuelo con su cuello. Él moreno sólo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

James Potter había conquistado a la prefecta con un consejo dado por ésta _dejar de tratarla como prefecta del colegio. Y empezar a verla como a una chica… simplemente eso._ Y vaya que había tomado el consejo al pie de la letra. Empezó como un juego, después los encuentros nocturnos fugaces y siguió una propuesta de matrimonio.

-cásate conmigo-estaban a las orillas del lago. Otra de esas noches de rondas nocturnas, eran premios anuales, era su deber hacerlas.

-¿qué?-pestañeó de incredulidad

-qué te cases conmigo-sacó un pequeño anillo de sus bolsillos-quería que fuera más grande, pero el trabajo de camarero no da mucho con que contar

-¿por eso trabajaste en navidad? ¿Para comprarme un anillo de compromiso?-

-sí. Quería que fuera especial, no podía pedirles el dinero a mis padres ¿cierto?-la chica negó con la cabeza. James Potter la había hecho caer de muchas maneras- entonces Lily Evans ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-todo era sencillo y sin ningún ornamento… sólo estaban ellos dos, el lago, la luna y los tentáculos del calamar gigante

-sí quiero- murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios. Sintió los labios de _su_ prometido rozar los suyos… en esos momentos pensó que no era vista como una chica… sino como _su_ chica

-bien. Ya tenemos la boda, ahora necesitamos los futuros pottersitos- provocó una carcajada en la prefecta que fue silenciada por unos fuertes brazos estrechando su cuerpo- te amo

-bien. Ya tenemos el te amo, ahora necesitamos el… -sonrió con dulzura - yo también te amo.

Fin


End file.
